


The Troubles of Caring - A Hunk Backstory

by HetaRosFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk backstory, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl
Summary: we all know Dreamworks is hiding Hunk's backstory. Why? I don't know.This may be it, lets find out.Just, please, don't bring this up to him. He may not like his past, especially this part...





	The Troubles of Caring - A Hunk Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Why.
> 
> I'm in the middle of, and I repeat, ABOUT 7 MILTI-CHAPTER STORIES. I am so sorry! AND I never post! GVFCHG-
> 
> Anyway i'm here now, and I need Hunk to have character development, okay? I at least want to make some for him...uhhhh why Dreamworks. Hpefully they reveal some angst and we all cry and the wold will recover and be sort of happy again. 
> 
> I'm ranting, so here's my new story, and as always,
> 
> Happy Reading~

“Hunk, dear, I’m going out for groceries now! I’ll probably be back before the caseworkers get here, but remember our talk before, okay?” My Mom picked up her keys, opening the front door as she waited for a response.

I walk over to the door and take it from her, nodding that I would both close the door behind her and remember our previous conversation. “Of course! I have this under control.”

Despite the assurance, the brows on the old woman’s face went up. “Honey, you sure? He may need more than a fresh load of cookies to cheer him up tonight.” The case files popped into my brain again, and again I was filled with a weird mixture of dread, curiosity, and sadness. Nevertheless, while I knew her concern - it was one of my own, as well - I know that nothing will go wrong. We’ll do just fine!

“Mom, have a lovely time at Walmart. I’ll bake cookies, and Lance even said he could escape to here! I’ll be okay.” _Although,_ I added in my head, _I’ll have to explain some stuff to Lance…_

I lose myself to baking for a while, enjoying maybe the last simple moment in my life.

***

The sun set fifteen minutes later, and I sighed, getting the oven mitts next to the window. _He isn’t here yet...hopefully the cookies will still be warm when he arrives…_

Hopefully? Today, hope was nonexistent. The same day the new dude comes over, Mom’s called to work over-time, leaving her unable to get groceries until right now. I offered to go, but she argued that it was too far away, which I reluctantly agreed with. Mom said she would have to stay here and then drive over to the store after he arrived, which was not happening. She needs to rest after a long day. She had to take her medication, anyway.

The universe is out to get us, but that is not stopping me from baking the best cookies ever for my new foster brother. _If he ever gets here…_

Tie to go through the worry checklist. _We got no call from the workers, no mail saying he’s going somewhere else, no dire emergency we have been contacted for. Okay cool. Just make cookies, Hunk._

Needing human interaction before I turn insane, I take out my phone to text Lance. Usually I wouldn't have dared, since he worked on his art at night, but I told him how important today was…

_NiceGordonRamsey: hey dude_

_RazzleDazzle: Yo, waddup Kogane?_

_NiceGordonRamsey: I still dont know why you only say my last name when youre trying to cheer me up…_

_RazzleDazzle: It works, duh. You need it tonight, too. Is the kid there yet?_

I sighed, knowing this was where the conversation goes a tad darker, to say the least…

_NiceGordonRamsey: He’s our age. I already got my schedule btw - the dude is in my Earth Science class this year._

_RazzleDazzle: Oh...that’s really sad…_

_RazzleDazzle: Its nice for you to take him in...has he gone through the system for like forever? Or is this a new thing?_

_RazzleDazzle: Wait not you dont have to answer that that sounds like really personal info sorry:(_

_RazzleDazzle: I hope that whole stereotype of the CPS being awful isnt true…_

I could tell my good old friend was off-place here. It’s to be expected, as he is rolling through life with two wonderful parents, seven older siblings, and dozens of more cousins, aunts, and uncles.

A part of me feels glad he doesn’t know that those stereotypes are, in reality, pure truth. _He might learn that truth soon…_

Then I hear it - _Knock, knock knock._

My head sprints upwards, nearly causing me to lose my balance. The cookies were done, and I had to get them out soon to make sure they didn’t burn. Without any other option other than letting the innocent dough crisp, I call out, “Just a minute!”

A few fast-paced moments later, I was in front of the wooden door. I knew what was on the other side, and I started second guessing myself… _What if he really is that stereotypical bad kid they wrote about in the papers? What if we don’t be friends, or...or…_

I ripped open the wooden bandage before my thoughts would manifest to something more. I am greeted by the sight of two women, and in between them, a slim kid, wearing a baggy hoodie. He was crossing his arms, glaring at the woman to the left before noticing that the door had been open. His eyes widened, apparently not expecting the picture, but he deflated a second afterward. I raised my hand, and with a new wave of pity, I saw a shiver run down his spine.

I don’t know what he was expecting, but when I placed both my arms down to my sides again, he looked straight at me, eyes not betraying him again. I speak again.

“Hello, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Got anything to say to me? Worried, sad, confused, anything? Come on down to the comment section! It's fun! 
> 
> Have a nice life:)


End file.
